Eashoa: The Twins
by Narnia Miss
Summary: this is a sequal to Talcar, and it is about Elena's children, Jakin and Marian. The two get whisked away to another land, where they must defeat evil with Eashoa's help.
1. Jakin and Marian

Jakin paused in the doorway, his hand on the wooden, rusty door

"Take that, you hooligan!" With a great yell, Marian let loose a pack of mud from her fist. The mud landed with a _splat_ on a tall boy's face, making him sputter, and frantically trying to clear the mud from his eyes, and mouth. When his eyes had cleared, he saw the young girl standing before him, muddy hands on her hips. Her red curls framing her oval face lay limp and muddled, and her dress was soaked and dripping. Her green eyes flashed as she bent over to pick up more mud, but the boy didn't wait any longer. Rushing forward, the boy caught her by surprise as he launched himself at her. Flying backward with the boy on her chest, Marian struggled to sit up, to no use.

"Call me a hooligan and you'll pay for it, Marian Tivver! Look who's helpless now!" The boy leered at Marian, fully using his weight to press her more into the mud. He grabbed her wrists, and pushed them to the ground, so that she could not strike at him. Marian raised her head, and attempted to bite him, but he just laughed, and let go of one wrist to push her head down. With her free wrist, Marian attempted to shove the boy off of her, and was rewarded with a punch in the nose. Marian gasped as warm blood flowed from her nose, and instant tears came to her eyes. "Sissy! You even cry like a baby!" Taunted the boy.

"I don't cry because I am sissy, I cry because I am human, Paul!" Retorted Marian, more tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to wipe the blood away, but her wrists were again held captive.

"What do you think you are doing? Get off my sister--NOW!"

The speaker was a red haired, scowling boy. His light green eyes lit up with anger as his fists clenched, and he took a step forward. Paul did not even attempt to get off of Marian, and he just scowled back at Jakin.

"If you think I will just get off of your sister because you say so, you're dead wrong. I can do whatever I want to her, and no one is going to stop me. You're sissy just like she is, Jakin! And you know it!"

That was the last straw for Jakin as he grabbed Paul's arm, and pulled him off of Marian with a mighty jerk. Jakin was much stronger than Paul, and he was also taller. Both boys knew it, yet Paul would not give in. He threw a left hook at Jakin, who easily ducked the blow, and returned it with his own. This blow caught Paul right in his left eye, and he fell from the force of it. But soon he was back up on his feet, throwing another punch at Jakin. Jakin sideswiped the blow, and twisted his own leg around Paul's, swiping him off of his feet. Paul went down hard, and winced as his head smacked in the mud. Jakin knew Paul would not give in until he was unconscious, but Jakin didn't want to go that far. Instead, he left Paul lying there in the mud, and walked over to Marian, who was still lying there. Giving her his hand, he hauled her up, and the two quickly started walking away. Paul yelled angrily behind them, "This isn't the end, Tivver! You know I haven't given up!"

Jakin didn't bother to answer him, and instead turned to Marian, who hurried beside him. He started to ask if she was alright, when he saw her face. The blood coming from her nose had smeared all over her face, and was mingled with her tears. Her dress was torn, and her wrists were red from Paul's holding them down. Jakin halted his question upon seeing her and thought to himself, _No, she isn't alright. Paul's going to pay for this. _He stopped walking, and gave Marian what she really needed right then. A very big hug.

Elena viewed her daughter with expiration. "What am I to do with you, Marian? You're just as rough as some of those boys out there!"

Marian stood there, her eyes downcast. Her mother was right about that, though sometimes she wasn't so sure.

"If I were as rough as some of those boys, why couldn't I protect myself? I tried so hard, Mother!" and with that, she launched herself into her mother's arms. Jakin watched silently, wishing he had done more to Paul. Though he and Marian were both twins, Jakin was automatically the protector and leader, while Marian was the follower, and for most of the time the brains. She fallowed him undoubtedly, and he only wished he had been there sooner in turn. The two had always been close, and they had always been there for each other. Though Marian was the quietest of the two, she could be very fierce when challenged, as testimony to what had happened that day. Marian had told him the whole story on the walk home, and it had made Jakin only the angrier. It had all started when Marian had been walking home from a friend's house, and had come upon Paul playing in the mud. While she had passed him, he had scooped up a large handful of mud, and had launched it at her back. When it had hit her, she kept walking, not even turning around. She knew that if she hit back, Paul would only take it as encouragement, and it would soon start an all out war. So she kept walking, but was rewarded with yet another scoop of mud to her back. Marian just couldn't take it anymore, when a third handful of mud had splattered on her back, and Paul had begun jeering at her. That was when she had twirled around and yelled, "take that, you hooligan!" So it had started the fight. Marian wished she had had her bow and arrows, and then maybe Paul wouldn't have been so brave. Now changed and clean, she sat next to Jakin as the small family ate their meal. Tomorrow she and Jakin camping in the woods, to enjoy their freedom from school, and to have some fun. School had let out for the week, and the two had planned this outing for a long time. Marian was looking forward to this time with her brother.


	2. The Forest

Jakin was also glad that he could spend some time alone with his sister

Jakin was also glad that he could spend some time alone with his sister. They had gotten up early, had packed a few things, and had taken their weapons: Marian's bow and arrows, and Jakin's sword. He didn't think they would be needed, but it was almost a law in this land to take some sort of weapon when going into the woods, or forest. They were both excellent with their weapons, and he knew that Marian was an excellent archer, much better than many of the men archers that he knew. He himself knew that his swordsmanship was also excellent, so he did not worry.

Marian was excited by the outing, and was looking forward to teaching her brother archery. The two had decided that they would teach each other their skills with their weapons, and both were excited to learn.

They had been walking for two hours, when Jakin stopped saying, "Let's stop here, and set up our camps. We should be near the waterfall."

"We are near the waterfall, I can hear it roaring. Can't you?" Marian asked, looking at Jakin in puzzlement. Jakin paused a moment and listened, but he simply could not hear anything. He looked at Marian in amazement and said, "You always did have the ears of a deer. You know you can hear from miles away!" Marian blushed at his compliment, but did not argue. She did have wonderful hearing, but she did not have the skill of walking through the forest as Jakin did. The young boy walked on the ground as if he was floating, stepping over branches and crackly leaves as if they were not there. Therefore, they stopped and set up their bedding, and then made their way to the enormous waterfall. It flowed over huge rocks, spilling out into a bowl-shaped chasm. It was an excellent swimming spot as the twins knew, and they wasted no time escaping the pressing heat. Jakin dunked his sister under the water playfully, and was laughingly dunked under himself. While they were both having fun and enjoying themselves, Jakin kept a wary eye on the shore, and up on the rocks near the waterfall. He did not want to be surprised by bandits, or outlaws living in the woods. He swung around when Marian gave a shriek, and disappeared from view. Scanning the surface where his sister had just been, Jakin dove underneath the water, his hands spread out feeling for his sister. There, he felt her head. Grasping her shoulders, he pulled her to the surface, but could not budge her. He dived deeper, feeling for her feet. Finding one foot, he searched for the other, following her ankle down, to feel a small opening in some rocks. Her foot was clearly stuck in the hole, and Jakin knew time was running out. Swimming to the surface, Jakin took deep breaths as he ran for shore. Grasping a long cane weed, he dived back in the water, careful not to let any water enter the holes on the bottom and top of the cane. Finding where his sister was, he lifted her head out of the water for 5 seconds, shoving the cane in her mouth, then letting go of her. Marian grasped the cane, and breathed deeply, letting the fresh air go into her lungs. She relaxed her body, letting it float while Jakin once again attempted to free her foot. It was tightly stuck, but gently Jakin began to move her ankle back and forth, back and forth. Slowly, her foot began to loosen, and Jakin knew that in a few more seconds her foot would be free. At last! Marian kicked to the surface, and threw the cane aside, breathing deeply, and coughing. She weakly tried to tread water, but she felt as if she could barely move. Her brother once again came to her rescue, and gently pulled her to shore. Once on shore, Marian lay on the ground, and closed her eyes. Jakin did the same, thanking Eashoa for helping him save his sister's life. Marian finally opened her eyes, and slowly sat up to look at her brother. "Thank you, Jakin. I…I do not think I would have made it. However, while my foot was stuck, I felt something in the hole, Jakin! It was round, and smooth. I wonder what it is." Jakin heard her speak, and he heard her unspoken question. Jokingly growling, he said, "All right, all right! I'll go see what it is." Smiling, Jakin once again entered the water, and slowly eased himself down to where the hole was. Diving again under the water, he reached out his hand and felt inside the hole. He felt at once, what Marian had spoken of, and slowly lifted the object out of the hole. Swimming to the surface, he shook his face to send the droplets of water from his eyes. Once his vision was cleared, Jakin was startled to see what he held in his hands. It was round, white, and looked a lot like a ball. But underneath the ball it rested on a golden platter that was attached to it. The ball was clear, but had a whitish tint to hit. Jakin turned the object upside down, and looked at the bottom of it. His finger slowly ran over the large red medallion engraved on the bottom.


	3. Melech and Caspar

Jakin wondered what the object was, and he continued studying it as he waded to Marian

Jakin wondered what the object was, and he continued studying it as he waded to Marian. "Here." Thrusting it at her, he flopped back onto the grass, folding his arms beneath his head. Marian turned the object around in her hands, puzzled. She too, saw the medallion, and wondered what it was, or what it meant. Marian turned the object upside down, and then shook it to see what would happen. Instantaneously, the whitish tint disappeared, and was replaced with deep red liquid. "Jakin…" Marian whispered, her hands shaking. Jakin sat up immediately, and saw what frightened his sister. Her grabbed the round object from her, and looked at it. The ball was now a deep red, the liquid swirling about. All of a sudden, black liquid swirled about with the red, and Jakin almost dropped the ball because he was startled. The twins now stood together, their faces close together, and eyes wide, peering at the ball. The liquid wouldn't stop swirling and moving, and now even Jakin was starting to get scared. Bending down, he gently but quickly set the ball on the ground, and backed away, motioning for Marian to do the same. Obeying, Marian jumped with surprise when the ball gave forth a brilliant light. The light was so bright that the two covered their eyes, and cowered on the ground. The light seemed to penetrate them, and fill every crack in their hands as they tried to cover their eyes with their hands. Jakin cried out in alarm when he felt a great heat blast at his body, and he stumbled backwards. Suddenly, the light was gone, but the heat wasn't. Uncovering his eyes, Jakin looked up into the face of a huge monster.

Marian had felt no heat, but had felt strong arms lifting her up. The light was suddenly gone, and then she felt herself being lowered down onto soft grass. Opening her eyes, she saw who had been holding her. It was a very tall man with a great shock of dark hair, and he had a very distinguished mustache under his nose. Marian was startled to see the man's body was covered with some sort of shiny material. It clinked whenever he moved, and Marian had never seen anything of the like. The man was indeed a knight. He wore a very nice suit of amour, and now he bowed low before Marian, saying courteously, "My lady, please await here while I help yonder your friend." Saying so, he pointed over at Jakin, who was on the ground, staring into the eyes of a great dragon. Marian nearly shrieked, never having seen a dragon before, and never having ever seen anything like it. The knight marched right toward the dragon, with his hands on his hips. His face turned dark, and his eyes flashed.

Jakin grabbed at his sword, which had been lying beside him, but was startled to find that there was no sword there. He looked around frantically, but was even more startled to find that he was entirely in a different place than he had just been in. There was no waterfall, no dark woods anywhere. They were still in a wood, but it was nowhere near as dark as the wood he had just been in. It was lighter, and the sun's rays came down through the trees on them. The fact that he was no longer, where he should have been made him quite weak. Now he stared at a monster with scales and wings, and fire. That was what had been the heat, as the dragon had been blasting fire on either sides of Jakin. The dragon now moved closer than before to Jakin, its eyes narrowing. It opened its mouth for one more blast that would have surely killed Jakin, when an angry voice called out, "Melech!" The dragon immediately swung its head around, its eyes instantly puzzled. The knight marched over to the dragon angrily saying, "You need not be in such a rush to defend me, Melech! These are merely children. They will do us no harm! I hasten thee to look in the rush, see the lady? You have frightened her half to death!" At these words, a remarkable change came over the dragon. Its wings stooped, and the fire went out of its eyes. Slowly walking over to Marian, it suddenly stooped low. Marian bit back a cry of fear when her hand was grabbed, then gently kissed as only a very nice dragon could do. Her hand was then released as the dragon said most apologetic, "Do forgive me! Indeed, I was a bit too hasty to defend my master. Will you forgive me?" Marian quickly shut her opened mouth and managed, "Yes, of course! I mean, where are we? Who are you?" The dragon looked at the knight, raising an eyebrow. "I am Melech, and this is Caspar. You are deep within the Woods of Fagin, and we came upon you quite suddenly. We were walking, when you seemed to appear before our eyes."

"Yes, and this great hunk of scales decided to blast you both before I could do anything." Cut in Caspar, grinning mischievously.

"And don't you forget I'm a dragon, friend. We always have to be on guard."

Jakin now approached them, rubbing the back of his head. Melech turned to him, eyes once more apologetic. "You also must forgive me, for I did not mean you any harm."

"Hmm. That's debatable, dragon. What are you two doing here in these woods?"

The two friends turned to each other, silent. They knew not whether they could trust these two young people, yet looking into the eyes of the children, Caspar and Melech only saw goodness, and friendliness-to a certain point from Jakin. Deciding to trust them, Caspar stepped forward to tell their story.

"Sixteen years ago, a man came out of nowhere, making himself known through out the land that he was a great magician. Soon he was appointed the king's magician, and was second in command of the kingdom. Then one day, our great kind died, quite suddenly I might add. There have been rumors and suspicions of murder, but nothing was proved. Anyway, all too soon this magician Quinn was-"

"Wait, did you say…Quinn?" asked Marian, her voice trembling. She and Jakin both recognized the name, for their mother had told them both of the great stories of Talcar, and the great battle that been won.

Caspar nodded, curious by their reactions. "Why? Do you two know him? Surely you've heard of him throughout this land!"

"Oh yes, we've heard of him, alright. Maybe we'd best tell you our story now." Said Jakin, knowing that things must be cleared up. Melech and Caspar nodded their consent, and Jakin continued.

"The reason we suddenly appeared in front of you, is because we come from another world… or at least another time. We had been sitting on the grass, by a waterfall, looking at something. It was round shaped, and it had just been giving off a strange brilliant light, when it faded, and I found you staring in my face." Here he motioned to Melech, who grinned. "You do not know what this round thing was?" Asked Caspar, curious. "No, we don't know what it is. It must be some magic though, for we are now in another time, and place. However, back to Quinn. He was a magician in our time, and a very evil. He was involved with killing many people, and even tried to kill our mother." They proceeded to tell them the whole story of what had happened, and Melech and Caspar were both shocked.

"How could this possibly be? Even to kill your mother?" said Caspar, unbelieving.

"Evil has no limits, Caspar." Said Melech solemnly. He knew, for he had almost died, giving how Quinn had made it a law that every dragon, or every wild creature be killed, except for those that needed to live for later food for the people. This meant that Unicorns, Dragons, and all sorts of other creatures would die. Nevertheless, most of them had survived, for the winged Unicorns had flown away, the dragons had flown away, and most of the other creatures had hidden deeply in the woods. He had met Caspar when he went into hiding, and the man had saved his life. Melech had found a large cave, and had then fallen into a deep sleep, for he had flown for hours, trying to find a safe place to land. He awoke to see three men with swords pointed at him. One was at his side, one was at the front, and one was at his back. The sideman pierced his side with a great blow, while the man in back jabbed at him. Still weak from hunger and his flight and now wounded, Melech knew he was not going to make it, when a new voice broke in the bedlam. "Leave this poor creature alone! Do you not see he is weak already? And yet you torture him!" The speaker was none other than Caspar, and he unsheathed his sword with a mighty _cling!_ The men turned on him at once, and soon began a fierce battle with three on one side, and one on the other. But Caspar had excellent training as a knight, while the three vagabonds didn't. Disarming two of the men quickly, the third man gave up, and they together ran away. Caspar slowly walked towards Melech, giving him plenty of space. He sheathed his sword and asked, "Are you all right, my friend?" He knew that Melech could talk, for all dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creatures can talk in this country. Melech slowly stood to his feet and answered, "thanks to you. Moreover, you will forever be my friend, Sir Knight. What is your name?"

And so the two became friends, and quickly agreed that neither of them liked Quinn. Now Jakin asked Caspar to finish his story.

"As I was saying, after the king died, Quinn was appointed the king. How, I don't know, because the king did have sons that should have been rightfully king. But all the same, Quinn became king, and soon changed many laws, and made many more new ones, including the killing of dragons, and other creatures. So now we roam the woods, I unwilling to leave my friend to live in a city as a knight, and he unwilling to leave my side. I will not be a subject of the king, if I can help it."

Marian then asked of Caspar, "You mentioned earlier that we are in the Woods of Fagin. Who is he?"

"Ah, Fagin is a dear friend of mine. He does own these woods, letting me and Melech come and go as we please. He is an older, wiser man than of any other person I know. He also does not like Quinn, and would gladly have another king.


	4. Quinn

Marian wondered why they were there

Marian wondered why they were there. She still didn't understand how the rounded object could bring them here, in this time. She said as much to Caspar who answered, "It may be of the magician Quinn's doing, my lady. That is all I can think of." Jakin agreed. It had to be Quinn's doing. But why they were whisked to another land didn't make any sense to Jakin. Why them? Was it possible that Quinn had wanted them to come here?

The children decided to accompany Caspar and Melech until they knew what they were to do. Caspar decided to introduce them to Gavin, and soon they were on their way to the elderly man's house. The children were not expecting the house to look like it did at all. They could not even _see_ a house! But Caspar saw the puzzlement on their faces, and quickly explained. "It's over here. Come!" and he led the way to a very large tree. "What, the house is inside the tree?" asked Jakin, unbelieving.

"Nay not _inside_ the tree, but atop it!" With that, he pointed above them, up into the tree. Marian and Jakin swung their heads upwards, and gasped in surprise as they viewed an enormous wooden structure in the branches above. It was like a tree house, except much more elaborate and much, much bigger. On the side of the tree, leading upwards was a wooden ladder. Caspar stepped forward and placed his right foot on the ladder, but stopped when Marian asked, "But what of you, Melech? How are you to get up?" The dragon smiled at her worry, and unfolded his wings. With a great flapping, he rose in the air, and like a hummingbird, he kept perfectly still in the air except for his flapping and asked, "Would you like a ride up, Lady Marian?" Marian smiled happily, and walked over to the dragon, expecting to climb up on his back. However, with a great swoop, she found herself in the dragon's arms, his claws carefully circling around her waist. Marian let out a cry of delight when they swiftly moved upwards, leaving Jakin and Caspar far below them. They then reached level with the wooden house, and Melech slowed to drop Marian on the porch of the structure. He then flew and alighted on a sturdy branch. Jakin quickly followed Caspar up the stairs, and it was quite a workout before they finally reached the top.

"My friend, you look weary! Are you sure that you are not out of shape?"

"Nay, good dragon. But I did detect a note of weariness on your own body as you lifted this lady to the branches."

"Bah! I am sure it was just your imagination." Answered Melech playfully.

"You're both tired. Now get in here and have some fresh water!" Yelled a loud voice, coming within the house. Jakin and Marian looked at each other in surprise as an extremely short man came out of the door. He was no bigger than an 8-year-old child, but his voice seemed to make up for it, because it seemed boom out in the air. A leather jerkin covered his muscular frame, with a soft green tunic covering the rest of his body. He wore a sword at his side, a much smaller sword, but one that was just as sharp as any other was. His hair was a sort of funny mixture of black, and white. His eyes were a deep dark black, but they merrily twinkled. He was a funny looking little man, but he still had an air of fierceness about him that would make an enemy think twice before fighting him. Now he sturdily walked out of his house, and gracefully bowed before Marian's hand, which he had just grabbed. He shook Jakin's hand firmly, and then motioned to his house. "Please, come inside! I will draw out some water for you all." Thankfully, Melech was able to fit inside the house, and that was only because the house was enormous. Gavin did as he said he was going to do, walked over to one of his windows, and pulled on a rope that led outside. He kept pulling on the rope until a large bucket came into view, overflowing with water, and spilling over the sides. Carrying the bucket over to a table, Gavin then poured some water into some cups, then setting down the whole bucket in front of Melech, so that he could drink out of it. Melech grinned gratefully, and dunked his head into the water, gulping it down. Caspar and the children also thanked Gavin for their waters, and drank theirs a little more politely. After he was sure no one wanted any more water, Gavin pulled out some chairs for all of the humans. "So tell me why you're here, Caspar! It's been a long while since we've seen each other." Caspar proceeded to tell him of him and Melech's journeys, and how they met Jakin and Marian. Gavin pondered this a moment then said, "It does seem odd that you two would be called into this time. It must only mean you are here for a purpose. Maybe even you are to aid these wanderers in restoring the throne to a rightful heir." Here Caspar objected saying,

"Now Gavin, we've talked of this before. Why would we be the ones to restore the kingdom? I'm sure there are plenty brave men who are living within a city that will band together and restore the kingdom."

"Nay, I still think Eashoa is going to use you both someday. Just keep an open heart and mind, and He may work wonders through you."

To this, Caspar could not object, and he nodded wholeheartedly, agreeing.


	5. Gavin

Jakin paused in the doorway, his hand on the wooden, rusty door

Jakin and Marion soon found out that Gavin was a very good smithy. He had come out of a back room, carrying a very sharp sword, and shield. The sword's hilt was inlaid with gold on the sides, and twisted about in a peculiar design. He silently handed it to Jakin, who took it hesitantly. It was beautiful, actually much better than his own sword at home. He swung his wrist about, testing the feel of the sword in his hand. Then, Gavin handed him the shield, and Jakin was stunned to see a familiar turquoise pendant shape engraved in the shield. With the sword and shield in his hands, Jakin couldn't help but feel stronger, and braver.

Gavin went back into the room, and then came out with a white and gold quiver of arrows, deep brown bow. Marion took them silently, and swung the quiver strap around her shoulder. "Thank you, Gavin. But when do you think we will need these?"

"You never know. It is best just to be safe."

Jakin hoped they wouldn't need to use the weapons, but he _was_ glad they had them if needed.

"What are Marion and I to do? I mean…we were just suddenly pulled in this time."

"Why don't you and Marion follow me and Melech for a while? Surely Eashoa will show you what you are here for soon. Maybe we can even take you to meet some of the other creatures in hiding." Caspar said, grinning when Marion squealed in delight. "You are a Knight, yet as a Knight, you do not have a great steed, Caspar. Why not?"

"Why? Because I have the best "horse" I could ever have! Melech here is the best transportation I could ever have! I just climb up on his back, and away we go! We can all easily fit upon his back, so there is no worry about that."

"Yes, you can all fit, but with you sitting along, I'll surely fall to the ground with your heavy weight upon my back, master!" Melech taunted as he laughed, and ducked his head from Caspar's blow.

Caspar then turned to Marion saying, "Hopefully you shan't have to use the weapon you wear, Miss. Melech and I shall do our best to protect you!" Melech nodded solemnly, agreeing. Marian smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, both of you. But I will say that I am quite able to handle my bow and arrow. I have a good eye and aim that rarely misses."

Caspar turned to look at Jakin, his face wondering. "It is not often that a woman truthfully boasts of matters like these!"

"You can be sure that she speaks the truth, Caspar. Indeed, my sister is better at the bow than I could ever be!"

"I have no doubt about that, seeing as how I felt Eashoa telling me to make the best bow and arrows I have ever made. I knew not who they would be for, but I have made them to the best of my ability. Even if you were a poor shot, those arrows would easily go in the direction you desired." Said Gavin, unable to keep a tint of pride from his voice.

"I saw as soon as you brought them out that they were made of the best, Gavin. You have my deep thanks, they are very beautiful."

"Well, I suppose we should start off, if we are to get to the cove in time."

"The cove?"

"Yes, the cove. It rests neatly within a deep groove in a mountain, and

hides many wanted creatures. Thank you for your hospitality once again,

Gavin! We must be off!" With that, Caspar, Melech and the children went

outside and said farewell to the dwarf. Marion and Jakin had grown

rather fond of the little man, and were sorry to leave him. After shaking

his hand one more time, Jakin mounted Melech, sitting behind his sister,

and wrapping his arms around her waist. She in turn had her arms

around Caspar, who shouted, "We're ready, Melech!" And with that, they

were off. Melech jumped from the tree with a great swoop of his

enormous wings, and they were in the air. Marian's eyes widened, as the

wind set her hair flying, and as she gazed below her. They rose higher

and higher in the sky, and Jakin let out a whoop of delight! He was

happy to be on an adventure, as was Marion. Things had been somewhat

dull in their time, at their home. Now that they were on an adventure,

Jakin felt somewhat free again.

Jakin carefully held Marion in his arms to keep her from falling. She had

Fallen asleep about an hour ago, and it had nearly given him a fright

when she suddenly started sliding off of Melech. After catching her,

Jakin had wrapped his arm around her, and put her head on his

shoulder. Now as they neared what seemed to be the cove, Jakin gently

shoot Marion's shoulder, waking her.

"We're here." Slowly drifting downward, Melech scanned the perimeter to

see that all was safe. Spotting some creatures out in the open, he knew

everything was all right, as no creatures would be in the open if there

was any danger. At last, he gently touched the ground, and Caspar slid

from Melech's back. Marion struggled to shake the sleepiness from her

but wasn't doing very well. Caspar took in the situation, and reached up

for her. Jakin helped lower her down, and Caspar took her into his arms,

putting his arm beneath her legs to carry her. They then made their

way to a small cave in the large mountain. They were greeted by a large,

white Unicorn, who upon seeing Marion asleep in Caspar's arms said,

"Over here. We have some bedding laid out that you may lay her on." And

he motioned with is hoof over to the ground in the corner, where several

soft blankets covered the ground. Lowering her down, Caspar asked the

Unicorn, "How are you doing, Orion? It has been many a day since I have

Seen you last." The Unicorn sighed, and stamped his hoof, anxiously.

"All is not going well, Caspar. The men who seek to kill us with a reward

are getting closer and closer to this place. One of the wolves had to kill a

a man who had nearly entered the groove. It couldn't be helped, but it

still weighs on my mind. I feel we must flee this place soon, and find yet

another place to live." Melech and Caspar shook their heads, silently

grieving at this terrible evil.

"This Quinn must be stopped, or killed. It is the only way you and the

other creatures as well as humans can live freely. I know this is not what

Eashoa would want!" The speaker was Jakin, who spoke the words with

power, and with great feeling. Orion looked at Jakin with curiosity, and

with respect. "Who is this young man who speaks so boldly? I wish every

human speaks as you do."

"His name is Jakin, and he and his sister came from another time in this

world. My only guess is that Eashoa has sent them to help us…

somehow." Said Caspar.


	6. Last Chance

Marion's deep sleep broke when she felt a soft, velvety nose touch her face

Marion's deep sleep broke when she felt a soft, velvety nose touch her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw a small dappled grey mare's face close to her own. Beautiful violet eyes softly blinked at her, and Marion sleepily smiled back at the small horse. "Who are you?"

"My full name is Silver Rose, but my friends call me Rose. Who are you?"

"My name is Marion. I came here with Caspar, Melech, and my brother, Jakin. Jakin and I came from another time, many years ahead in the future. I guess Eashoa sent us here, but we don't really know why yet."

The small mare blinked at her and answered quietly but firmly, "You _must_ be here to save us from Quinn. I think that's the only reason Eashoa would sent you here. Our greatest need is freedom, and we have been waiting for someone to come and overthrow Quinn and his men. Yes, I think you and your brother are going to be the ones."

Marion was startled at how _sure_ Rose was of this.

"Why do you think Jakin and I are the ones? We are only children!"

"Yes, you may only be foals, but Eashoa can use you, you know. He can use anyone who has an open heart, and ready mind." Marion agreed, but still doubted that they were the ones to free the creatures, and people.

Jakin looked up his food as his sister came into view, Rose trotting by her side. Jakin knew his sister had already made a friend of the horse, as Marion's hand rested on the horse's mane, and the two were laughing about something. Caspar jumped to his feet when he saw Marian, and showed her a seat. "It is nice to see you up and bright this morning, my lady. I see you have already met Miss Rose, and I would like to introduce you to my good friend, Orion." Marion looked to the old unicorn, and smiled her greeting. Orion bent his two front legs low, bowing as only a horse can do. "It is a pleasure, Lady Marion. I am glad you have found a friend in Rose, as she has been quite lonely being the only young filly in the cove. All the others were…" He didn't finish his sentence, as his voice suddenly choked up, and he slowly walked away. Caspar looked after the old unicorn with tears in his eyes, and finished what the unicorn had been saying. "Some of Quinn's men decided to go on a horse raid. They took all the young mares and stallions that they could find, including Rose's mother, and father. The men had gotten Rose too, and was herding them all together into the nearest city, but then eight dragons (including Melech here) came, blowing fire, making the men back away, long enough to free some of the horses, including Rose. The other horses were once again rounded up, and no one has seen them since. The freed horses followed the dragons to this cove, where all the animals have been since. But as Orion has said, I think that this place may not be so safe anymore. Quinn's men are getting closer and closer."

"Do you know of another place where they would be safe?" Asked Jakin.

"No, I don't. Instead of moving again, why not _do_ something?" Said Caspar, frustration showing in his face. Jakin shared similar feelings. It was hard not being able to do something…anything. He unsheathed his sword, and looked at it in the sunlight. "I think it is time we meet Quinn. We need to do something, and he is the one who is controlling everything." Caspar nodded, agreeing.

"We can get inside of the castle-no problem. But it won't be so easy getting inside Quinn's own room. I have heard that he has cast spells all around it, so that no one can enter but himself. Of course," he interjected quickly, "Anyone with Eashoa's power can _over_power any magic or evil. It must just all be His will."

Marion thought about what Caspar said then a thought popped into her head. "What about that round thing, the ball that we found in our time? Do you think that was Quinn's? Surely there was some magic upon it, for it brought us here!"

"I never thought of that…you may be right. But let us prepare for this meeting with the magician. We have a lot of planning to do. Thankfully, I have a few friends that reside in the castle."

Three figures crept into the great courtyard of the castle, whispering a quick thanks to the gatekeeper. Caspar waved goodbye to Melech, who waved a claw in response, and flew upwards. He flew to a certain window high up in the castle, which was in fact Quinn's own room. He fluttered still in the air, waiting for the time when Caspar and the children would climb out of the window onto him for a quick getaway. He was careful not to show himself through the window, but he did a quick peek to see if the magician was in the room. He was.

Caspar led Jakin and Marion quietly through many corridors, finally meeting a young man. The man led them through two more rooms, before stopping in a hallway, and pointing down to a large door at the end of a hall. Caspar nodded his thanks, and the man slipped away. "Weapons at ready. Jakin, take my side and Marion, stay behind us. Go!"

With that, they surged forward, their feet barely making a sound on the stone floor. Caspar suddenly halted in front of the door, startling Jakin to a stop. "What is the matter?" He hissed at Caspar. Caspar put his hand to his heart, gasping for breath. "I feel as if someone just threw fire in my body! The spells…I shall not be able to go in, Jakin. Did you not feel it?" Jakin shook his head, worrying about the Knight. His face pale, he leaned on the wall for support. Marion put her hand on Caspar's shoulder, worried. "I did not feel it either. What shall we do?"

"It must mean that only you and Jakin are to go in. Eashoa would have protected me from the spell had he wanted me to go in. I shall have to go back down, and wait for you outside. Go on as planned. Do your questioning, and then get out on Melech when you are able to."

"I…I don't think I can do it, Caspar."

"Of course you can. Eashoa must want you to. You _and_ Marion. But hurry now, or there will be no time."

Jakin nodded, and looked at his sister for her assent. She too nodded, though Jakin could tell she was scared. Jakin started forward, and burst open the door. He could see Quinn start up from where he was sitting, eating his dinner. The wine goblet he had been holding now lay on the floor, a red stain soaking into the plush rug on the floor. His other hand held a thick, brown chicken leg that had already been bitten into. His eyes were wild with momentary panic as Jakin held his sword to the man's heart, and Marion held her arrow at the ready to fly loose.

"Why are you doing this evil to the animals and people of this land?" Asked Jakin, his eyes flashing. His sword kept steady at Quinn's heart, but Quinn now controlled his feelings saying, "I am king! You dare point at sword at the king's heart? Even now, I can kill you with black magic in an instant."

"I think not, Quinn. Eashoa has sent us, and we are under His protection."

"Bah!" spat Quinn angrily. "I thought I had gotten rid of all the Believers. Or at least gotten away from them."

"We come from another time. The same time in which you were defeated by the Warriors, and in which you tried to sacrifice our mother, Elena to that evil god, Romulus." This statement appeared to shock Quinn, for he remembered Elena well. _These are her children? How did they get here?_

In seemingly answer to his latter question; Marion pulled from a pouch on her shoulder the ball that had brought them there. Quinn gasped on seeing it, and then sunk to the floor, and moaned.

"How could this be? I hid it well!"

"My sister found it in a waterfall. Now listen, you are only here doing evil and you must stop! These people and animals deserve to be treated fairly, and you have murdered the true king. This is a crime worthy of death, and I have half a mind to thrust you through right here, and right now." Quinn glared up at Jakin and sneered.

"You cannot get defeat me, boy. I am stronger than you, or your sister. And I will show you!" With that, he rose to his feet, and raised his hands toward the children. At that instant, Jakin and Marian felt a great light around them. It shielded them as Quinn repeatedly threw his magic at them, failing to hurt them in any way.

"As I said before, Quinn. You cannot harm us while under his protection. You must give up your evil ways, and let a true king rule the people!"

"Not while I am alive! I will never give in!" Yelled Quinn, his eyes dark with fury. Jakin knew it was time to go, and grabbed Marion's hand. Racing to the window Jakin shouted over his shoulder at Quinn, "This is your last chance, Quinn! If you don't give up your ways, you will die!" And with that, the two jumped out of the window, onto Melech's back.


	7. Time

Jakin sighed as they flew through the air towards the cove

Jakin sighed as they flew through the air towards the cove. He felt as though he had failed in convincing Quinn to give up and change, but Caspar tried to convince him otherwise.

"You tried your best, and only Eashoa can work through his heart now. We will give it two day's time, and after that we must have a plan for battle. I believe enough villagers will join us in a fight if we tell them our plan. We must get everyone involved that we can!"

Marion slid off of Melech, and stumbled to where the blankets were laid out. Covering herself with the blanket, sleep came over her and she barely heard a soft voice whinny, "Sleep well, Marion."

Rose looked at the young girl fast asleep, and then turned around to find Orion. She found him at a cliff's edge, looking up at the stars. The two stood there silently, watching as two great planets, Urna, and Xia cross paths. In our time, two planets would not have moved as fast, nor would you have been able to see them that clearly. But in this time, some things were quite magical, and very different. As the horses looked at the planets, Orion gave a great breath, and then turned to Rose. "Tomorrow, we must make ready for battle. This will either be the end of us creatures and all that is good, or it will be the end of this terrible evil. I will not finish this battle, Rose."

Rose searched the old unicorn's face, trying to understand. "What do you mean, grandfather? (For that was what she called him)

"I mean, I will die before this battle is over, Rose. I have lived a long life, and my time is nearly over." Rose looked at him silently, and then looked back at the planets. "Time. I have heard that word over and over again since Jakin and Marion came. Time went backward so that they could come here, and now it is nearly time for battle, and as you say time for your death." Here tears came to her eyes. "Orion, when will the time come for Eashoa to show me what I am to do with my life?" She buried her face in his mane, letting her tears fall into his mane. _Only time will tell, Rose. Only time. _

Jakin belted his sheath over his hip, and accepted the shield Caspar held for him. Marion pushed a steel helmet on his head, and then stepped into the trees to change into a different outfit. First, she put on a coat of light chain mail. Then, she slipped a maroon dress over her head, and buckled a gold belt over her waist, and swung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She stepped out of the woods as she tied back her hair into two braids, and tied them together. She walked over to Rose and mounted her, for Rose was to be her horse for the day, as Marion rode for the castle. Rose's body was covered with horse amour, and a steel face plate covered her forehead. Jakin mounted his own horse, a strong unicorn named Cameron. Cameron was deep black, while his mane and tail were snow white. Jakin could feel the muscles moving in Cameron as the horse shifted in place. They made a striking pair as deep red coverings were laid on Cameron's back, and the same deep red was inlaid in Jakin's clothing. Caspar wore the same suit of amour as before, but it has been polished, and shone bright in the sun. He was seated on Melech, who wore a sword tied to his waist, as well. When Jakin showed his surprise at seeing the sword Melech grinned and only said, "Didn't know I was handy with a sword, did you?" Orion too was going into battle, and he almost looked young again as his white mane blew softly in the wind, and his gold chain hanging around his neck shone. One could see at once in his eyes that the Unicorn had experienced many a battle, and was well prepared for this one. At last, all were ready as thousands of villagers and creatures waited behind Jakin and Caspar. Caspar, Jakin and Melech would be leading the battle, with Orion and Marion right behind. They were ready to storm the castle.

Her hooves pounded over the soft green grass, and Rose felt completely happy, for once. Whether they died or won, she was glad that she was at least doing _something._ For four years they had been in hiding, and it was a great thing to be galloping over that huge field with the wind whistling though your hair, and a trusty rider on your back. They now neared the castle, and Rose felt exhilaration go through her body as they got closer and closer.

_Please be with us this day, and show me what I am to do._ Prayed Jakin as they pounded towards the castle. They were now entering the city, and everyone on foot in the city scrambled to get out of the way of the pounding hooves. Hundreds more people joined in the war party as the group raced to the castle. All the people wanted freedom, though only some were brave enough to fight for it. Now they got to the castle, and they hardly had to slow down as the gatekeeper once again opened the door. They raced in the courtyard, and Caspar yelled to the guards that were coming at them, "Any of you who want a true and just king step aside!" And with that, it only took a moment before more than half of the guards stepped aside. Those who didn't were quickly killed by the other guards, and soon those guards joined in the group. They ran throughout the whole castle, getting anyone who wouldn't surrender, or join the battle. Jakin had slipped from Cameron's back long ago, and was now fighting on foot another soldier who had been in the castle. Cameron the unicorn was using his horn to good use as he impaled and fought with soldiers. Marion was doing just as well, letting her arrows fly so fast, the men on the receiving end not knowing what hit them. Rose herself was doing as best she could, landing severe blows to men while trying not to unseat Marion. Caspar had also gotten off of Melech, and was on foot fighting a man. Melech blasted many a man that day, and if Jakin had turned around to look, he would have seen Melech standing on his hind legs, swinging the sword like an excellent swordsman, while blasting other men with his mouth at the same time. Orion slashed and stuck many men with his horn, and was fighting three men at the same time, when he felt someone come up behind him. With a great blow and a loud whinny, he swiped his horn at all three men, and was turned around as fast as he could, when he felt a great burning sensation in his side. He made the turn despite the pain, and with one blow killed the offender. Blue blood poured from his side, yet he kept on fighting, his strength not what it used to be, but still there. He fought and fought,and then he could fight no more. As he fell to the ground, five arrows pierced his head and side, and then he knew no more. His time had come.


	8. The Spell

"Come on

"Come on! For Quinn's room!" Yelled Jakin, mounting Cameron once again. Cameron surged forward and everyone followed him, cheering and yelling. They had defeated the soldiers, and now it was time to get Quinn. He looked back and saw Marion and Rose racing after him, and he felt a surge of love for his sister. He didn't know _any_ female as brave as Marion was, and he was extremely proud of her. He saw Caspar on Melech beside him, and was happy that he had such good friends. He looked for Orion, but didn't see the unicorn. Momentary sadness swept over him as he knew the old unicorn had died.

Quinn knew they were coming, yet he sat still on his bedding, eyes closed. _It is time for me to leave. I cannot let them defeat me._ _Yet…I do not have the crystal ball. I must get it from the girl._ He sat up, and began to prepare a spell.

"Here we go alone." Jakin said, speaking to his horse, and the other creatures. Marion stepped forward with Jakin, and she heard Caspar say softly, "Eashoa be with you."

Jakin slammed open the door, his sword at the ready. He saw immediately that Quinn had his hands stretched out, and that a black mist was coming straight towards them. Jakin didn't feel the bright light around them, and knew he had to do something. "Look out, Marion!" Marion felt herself being pushed to the floor, and she saw the black mist pass over their heads. "Get out of the way, boy! It's the girl I want!" Said Quinn, as he stretched out his hands to Marion. Jakin stood in front of his sister, and advanced towards Quinn, his sword at the ready once again. The two went in circles, warily eyeing one another. Marion was careful to move when Jakin moved, keeping herself behind him. Suddenly, Quinn lunged at Jakin, pulling out a dagger. Jakin's long sword met Quinn' small dagger, and he easily thrusted it aside. Quinn threw the dagger on the ground, disgusted. _I need something stronger, more powerful. I must get that ball!_ Finally in desperation, the old man lunged at Jakin once again, and Jakin,(not wanting to kill him at all)simply knocked the man to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Quinn grabbed Jakin's ankles, and shoved him off of his feet. With Jakin out of the way momentarily, Quinn at once turned to Marion. She had an arrow on her bow at the ready, pointed right at his heart. It didn't stop Quinn from sending his spell her way, which Marion tried to duck. But this was an entirely different spell than from before. This one followed her wherever she went, whether she ducked, ran, or twisted sideways. "Jakin!" She screamed, running around the room, trying to get away from it. Jakin was back on his feet in an instant, trying to get the mist to follow him instead, by going in back of his sister. But it just went around him, and continued following her. "GET IT OFF OF HER, QUINN!" Jakin screamed, frantically. Quinn just laughed, and sat up. He was enjoying this immensely, and knew that his plan would work. Marion ran as fast as she could, and even tried to run out the door. But the door wouldn't open. She pulled desperately at it, but it wouldn't budge. "Try the door!" She yelled at Jakin, hoping that he was strong enough to open it for her. Jakin raced for the door and put his feet on either side of the wall, pulling with all his might. But it wouldn't open. Marion finally collapsed on the floor, eyes closed. "I can't get away, Jakin! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Jakin raced for his sister, and put his body over her own, hoping against all hopes that the spell would go on him, instead of his sister. He could feel her trembling under him, and tears came to his eyes as he whispered, "Oh Eashoa, please spare her! Just let me take her place. We want to go home!" He closed his eyes as he felt the spell go straight through him. _No!_


	9. All Is Well

Jakin held Marion tighter, willing the spell to go into him

Jakin held Marion tighter, willing the spell to go into him. But it passed right through him, and he felt Marion stiffen underneath him, and let out a cry of fear. "Marion!" Jakin cried out, and rolled off of her. She lay there limply on the floor, and her eyes were tightly closed. Jakin lifted her half up, repeating her name, but she wouldn't answer. After lightly shaking her and making sure she was still breathing, Jakin stood up slowly, and looked at Quinn. "You! What have you done to her?"

"Does it matter? Now it is between you and I. I want that crystal ball in your sister's pocket, and I am going to get it!" With that, Quinn lunged at Marion's still body on the floor. Jakin pushed the old man aside, and said angrily, "You aren't getting away this time, Quinn! You are going to pay for your evil deeds! With the help of Eashoa, all you have done with be avenged!" With that, Jakin once again picked up his fallen sword, and moved towards Quinn. Quinn was tired of all of this, and decided it was now, or never. He closed his eyes, and cast a spell of movement, and stretched out his hands towards Marion. Jakin turned his head to see Marion's pouch moving in the air, coming to Quinn!

Jakin grabbed the moving pouch, slinging it around his shoulder. But the pouch wouldn't keep still, the spell was still in place, and it was making the pouch fight against Jakin's shoulder. "No!" Jakin said through gritted teeth as he yanked back on the pouch. The pouch now _pulled_ Jakin across the room to Quinn, who was cackling with delight. Jakin finally decided that he'd had enough, and grabbed the ball from out of the pouch. _What do I do now?_ He thought to himself, holding the ball in his arm like a football, and his sword in the other hand. _Call upon Me, and I will come._ The voice spoke softly, yet Jakin knew at once who it was speaking to him. "Oh Eashoa, I need you here now! Forgive me for not calling upon you sooner!" He said aloud, and as soon as he did, Quinn's face grew dark, but also fearful. As soon as Jakin finished speaking, the ball stopped dragging him across the room, and the empty pouch dropped to the floor. He felt another presence in the room, and turned around. Quinn gasped, his eyes widened, and he shrunk away, his hands clawing on the floor to the other side of the room.

Standing there was indeed Eashoa. He had not taken any animal form this time, but the form of a man. Light brown hair framed his face, and his striking blue eyes seemed to look deep into one's soul. He wore the deep red tunic that matched Jakin's clothing, and many of the other men that had been in the battle. Stitched on the chest of his shirt was a very familiar sign-the turquoise pendant. But in the middle of the pendant, was a gold cross. But now, he strode across the room before Quinn, and towered over him. As he spoke, his voice seemed to fill the whole room, and Jakin could hardly stand on his feet as a voice like thunder roared, "You were given a choice to give up your ways, and come to my side, Quinn. You have chosen the wrong choice, and even now I will show you mercy, and let you live. You will now live as I create you, and be content with who you are. Let it be done!" When he stopped speaking, Jakin opened his closed eyes, and looked at Quinn. He was startled to see not a cowering man, but a despicable, small frog. Quinn croaked angrily and hopped around, but he stayed a frog, and for all I know, he is still hopping around, frantically trying to escape from some mischievous boys. Meanwhile, Eashoa had turned around, and walked over to where Marion lay. He picked her up, and held her in his arms, while she slowly stirred, and opened her eyes.

At first, Marion did not know who was holding her. But when she looked into His eyes, she knew, and her own eyes filled with tears of joy, and happiness. "Eashoa!" She whispered, throwing her arms around him. Jakin could take it no longer, and raced for Eashoa, throwing his own arms around them both. They all three started laughing joyfully, and Marion couldn't keep back the laughter as she saw Quinn hopping to and fro angrily. Jakin then turned to Eashoa and asked, "What happens now? When can we go home?"

"Caspar and the people will crown a rightful heir to the kingdom, and all will be well. You two can go home as soon as you would like, for your job is done."

"I'd like to say goodbye, first, Jakin. I've made such wonderful friends here." Said Marion, her smile growing fainter. Jakin nodded, and then turned to Eashoa. "Are you going to come out, and see everyone?"

"Yes, Let us go tell everyone all is well!"

So the three went and greeted all the people and animals that had been waiting anxiously all that time. They all cheered when they saw the children, then upon seeing Eashoa, dropped to their feet in stunned silence. There were many tears and joyful hugs, and as Eashoa said to Caspar, "this is a glorious day. All is restored in this kingdom, and things will be right again. Caspar, you have done well." Caspar bowed his head. He didn't know what to say. It turned out he didn't need to say anything as he was enveloped into the greatest hug he had ever experienced.


	10. Goodbye

Marion grinned at her brother happily as she bowed her head

Marion grinned at her brother happily as she bowed her head. A smiling woman carefully slipped the chain around her neck, then stepped back, and did the same process to Jakin. The two were being honored for their bravery, and Jakin took it all in gratefully, though also with some sadness. He wished Orion was there, though he knew the unicorn was somewhere far greater, and in a much happier place. He fingered the long chain, and lifted up the pendant hanging on the end. It shone in the sunlight, and as he flipped it over he read, _"To Jakin, the Believer. Ask, and I shall come."_ He smiled, and looked over at his sister.

Marion flipped her own pendant over and read, _"To Marion, the Believer. Time may come sooner than you think. It may come forwards, it may come backwards. Be ready for my call._ This made sense to Marion, for Rose had told her of her and Orion's conversation the night before. But reading, "Be ready for my call" was somewhat puzzling to her. Maybe in "Time" she would understand its meaning.

The two had a difficult time saying goodbye to their friends. Without thinking, Marion wrapped her harms around Rose's neck, who had a hard time keeping back her own tears. "I'm going to miss you, Rose. Besides Jakin, you're the best friend I've ever had!"

"And the same goes to you, Marion. I shall miss you, and hope we see one another again. Perhaps Eashoa will send you here when we are in of great need again!"

"Maybe. I hope that it is soon! I am going to miss you so much!"

Jakin was with Caspar and Melech, and was having even more of a difficult time saying goodbye. He stood awkwardly to the side as Caspar and Melech looked at him, sadness in both of their eyes. "You have helped us do something that I don't think would have ever been possible, young Jakin. I should hope that we will see you sometime in the future! You know you are welcome here anytime. And maybe," Here, his voice seemed to choke up, "Melech won't try and blast you!" Jakin swallowed hard then answered, "Yes, that would be much appreciated!" He couldn't hold himself back any longer as he ran to Caspar, who swallowed him in a hug. He wasn't wearing his armor any more, but a soft green tunic in its place. When Jakin had commented on it earlier, he had said in reply, "The kingdom is at peace at last! I no longer feel the need to wear my armor. I think that maybe I wore it all the time was because I was not at rest with myself. I felt unprotected, and so I wanted to feel safe." Here, he sighed. "So I have worn the armor for as long as Quinn came here. Everything seemed to go wrong, and I just didn't want to be hurt. But now…now all is good, and things are right." And so from then on, (unless he was in battle, which didn't happen for a long time,) he no longer wore armor. So now he hugged Jakin tightly, thanking Eashoa for sending this young boy with great courage to help free the kingdom. Now Jakin stepped back, and started for Melech. The big dragon had hot tears coming from his eyes, and he wiped them away so that the tears wouldn't fall and burn Jakin. He took him in his scaly arms saying, "I am glad to have met you. I have not met anyone so young with such courage you have. I doubt I ever will!" And he released Jakin. Jakin looked up at him and said, "I'll miss you too, Melech. You're…you're the finest and nicest dragon I've ever met!" It didn't matter that Melech was the only dragon he'd ever met, but he and Melech knew what he meant. Now Marion came down the hill to meet them, and as she reached them, Caspar grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, and squeezed her in a big hug. Melech did the same, and when all the goodbyes were over and done with, that was when Eashoa came down the hill. He took both their hands, and pressed them in His own. "Will we see you again, Eashoa? I mean, in person like now?" Asked Marion hopefully. Eashoa smiled, and His eyes seemed to twinkle. "Look to your pendant and remember always, ask, and I will come." Here he looked at Jakin. "Always remember that." Both nodded, and then everything seemed to get hazy. They could still feel Eashoa's hand in their own, but now things were fading, and everything was white. They felt a sort of sensation of falling, and then they both felt soft grass at their back, and a fading red sky up above. Jakin looked over at Marion as they lay on their backs, and smiled. They were back home.

The two gathered their things from the waterfall, and headed back towards their camp sight. Neither wanted to finish their camping, because they could hardly wait to get back home. As they walked, Marion asked Jakin, "However are we going to tell them what we've been through? It seems so unreal."

"I know, but we'll just have to tell it to them straight. Besides, we've got the pendants to show them."

"That's true. Jakin, my pendant says "Be ready for my call." Do you think it means as it sounds?"

"I daren't get my hopes up, yet it can only be taken one way. It _must_ mean we are going back someday. What else could it possibly mean?"

"I don't know. But it is an exciting thought!"

"Come on, let's run! I want to tell them as fast as I can!" And so the two ran as fast as they could, finally reaching the small cottage where they lived. After telling the story as best they could, they didn't think Elena and her husband would believe them. But Elena believed them easily enough, because of the pendants, and because she knew in her heart what they were saying was true. She remembered her own adventure with the Warriors and Talcar and the rest, and was glad that her children had experienced what they did. But Jakin and Marion's adventures were not over. It would be a while before they were called on another adventure, but when it came; neither was expecting it at all. But that is another story for another time.


End file.
